The quality of the distribution of power within a semiconductor device impacts the performance of the semiconductor device in terms of frequency and power. The frequency of the semiconductor device is determined by the worst case transient droop seen by a circuit when it switches. The active power dissipation is determined by the square of the voltage that the circuit recovers to after the switching has stopped.